Example embodiments relate to stretchable films, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to stretchable films having auxeticity, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same.
Recently, a flexible display device including, e.g., an organic light emitting display (OLED) device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device which may have stretchable and/or extensible properties has been researched.
For example, elements or devices of the display device may be formed on a flexible resin substrate to achieve the flexible display device. However, when the display device is attached on a surface having a variable curvature, sufficient flexible and/or wearable characteristics may not be realized only through the use of the flexible resin substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.